


A Punch to the Gut

by Loopyluu



Series: Stringed up Tree [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Manipulation, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopyluu/pseuds/Loopyluu
Summary: There once was a Boy.
Series: Stringed up Tree [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190564
Kudos: 11





	A Punch to the Gut

There once was a Boy.

He was loud and Obnoxious.

But he cared for his brother and his best friend.

But a Smiley masked man Took both away. 

Hes Scared of TnT and Explosions, 

A Blackstone room deep below ground

And the Lava that Glows and Radiates Heat.

This Boy wasn't Loved by all, 

But the few that did cherished him.

And then a Smiley masked man Took him away too.

Just to prove a Point.

He Was a Boy,

Now he's just an Ugly Doll.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM NOT TAKING TOMMY'S DEATH WELL.  
> I HAVE CRIED THREE TIMES.  
> HAHAHA,,,,,  
> IM MAKING THIS A SERIES TO COPE 💞💞


End file.
